choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Bachelorette Party Miscellaneous Characters
Bachelorette Party Chapter 1 'Kyle' Depending on your preference, Kyle is either your (ex-)boyfriend or (ex-)girlfriend. His character model resembles Brett from Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance, Book 1. Her character model resembles Maggie from Wishful Thinking. They both share the same forename as Kyle Powell from The Senior and Kyle Garza from It Lives Beneath. 'Woman' She is the woman Kyle is cheating on you with. She resembles Jessica Greene from Most Wanted. 'Banana Guy' This man was invited to join Kyle and the woman, and brought his ferret and a jar of mayonnaise. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. He wears the same banana suit that Your Character (Platinum) could wear. 'Skip Brentwood III' Skip is Diana's fiance who is first mentioned in Chapter 1 but hasn't physically appeared yet. He is running for senator and the reason why Diana doesn't want to go too out there. She states that he wouldn't forgive her if she did something to hurt his chances. In Chapter 3, you notice that Diana doesn't seem very happy when talking about her upcoming wedding. Skip's family is very conservative. You can suggest she get a pre-nup, talk to him, or take a stand before it's too late. Skip makes his first appearance in Chapter 4. He resembles Colin Harper from The Sophomore, Book 2. 'Woman (2)' She notices that Harry is choking. She resembles Eleanor Harlenay from Veil of Secrets. 'Harry' Harry is choking on his steak. Reed comes and rescues him by applying the Heimlich. His character model resembles Robert Tennyson from Perfect Match, Book 1, one version of Dad (Ride or Die), and Julio Rodriguez. He shares the same name as the father of Your Character (Wishful Thinking), and Harry Foredale from Desire & Decorum, Book 3. 'Ariel Hernandez' Your Character mentions she saw a poster for her Vegas show. In Chapter 8, she is referred to as musical legend and appeared on Pretty Panda Princess in 1993. Ariel will be performing songs from the special. Chapter 2 'Host' If you decide to go down memory lane (premium scene), this man hosts the party you were invited to. He welcomes you to look around and states that the house is your playground. He resembles Rufus Glycia from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (1)' You come across him when Courtney opens a door she assumes leads to the kitchen. He resembles Senator Cornelius from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (2)' Peering into another room, you find this fellow. He resembles Jeff Duffy and Tribune Rufus from A Courtesan of Rome. 'Party Goer (3)' Continuing to open random doors, you and your friends find this man and his female companion next. He resembles Lucanus Flavius. 'Party Goer (female)' She and her male friend are having fun in their own way when you see them. She resembles Iuna Pythia. 'Professor Dooley' You also come across your Freshman English teacher at the party. He resembles Lucius and Tommy Walsh. 'Roommate' When searching for Frank, the stripper who took Aisha's case, you question his ex-roommate. He plays Fortnite, preferably several hours to days without break. His character model resembles Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Hustler' He resembles John Tull from Most Wanted. 'Jayson' He asks if you want to buy his album and tells you it costs $20. He then accuses you of stealing and you quickly give it back and escape. Ash tells you that his name is Jayson and while you talk to Ash, Jayson has already found his next victim. His character model resembles Cody from It Lives In The Woods. 'Jonny' Jonny runs the club where you browse through Frank's stuff, hoping to find the missing briefcase. You note that he appears to be a germaphobe (germaphobia is also known as mysophobia), which means he is scared of germs and contamination. His character model resembles Mack from Big Sky Country, Book 1. 'Mario Bautista' Mario "BrainTrust" Bautista is the magician Courtney wants to hook up with. In Chapter 3, Mario tells Your Character that Hogwarts isn't real but that he is a former student at Penderghast College of Elemental Magicks, where he was top of his class and is a Metal-Att. Courtney has the premium option of spending time alone with him. His character model resembles Ryder Kohli. Chapter 3 'Bouncer' This bouncer is sitting outside the Abracadabra Lounge. He says the lounge is invitation-only and since he recognizes your friend group as a bachelorette party, he recommends you the Smashed Coyote Lounge instead. He lets you pass when you show your invitations, stating they don't look like counterfeits. 'Casino Employee' When you chase Frank, this employee shouts that running on the casino floor is not allowed. Chapter 4 'Larry Signorelli' He is the owner of Honest Larry's Consignment & Pawn. Frank sold the case to him a few hours before you visit him, but the case has already been sold to another man and Larry cannot give you much detail on the new owner. In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he is the one who got the briefcase and that his pawn shop is only a front. 'Chet Danbury' Chet is one of three men Courtney is talking to. His name is actually Chester Danbury the twelfth. Courtney believes he is the oldest "old money" she has ever met, and he gives her his phone number on a $100 bill. He resembles Leland St. James. 'Knox Overstreet' Knox is one of the other men Courtney is talking to. He is in town for the Southwestern Cryptocurrency Investing Conference because he is currently launching his own cryptocurrency, Knoxcoin. When asked about its worth in real money, he gets angry and claims to be a Knoxcoin billionaire. You call it made-up money instead and say he would probably build a house for Courtney - in Fortnite. He resembles Garret Redmond. 'Neil Bossington-Lane' Neil is the last of the three men who argue over Courtney as they all want her as luck charm. He is referred to as "Neil Bossington" in his title box. He is in Las Vegas for the S.A.C.S.D.I.E., which stands for 'Seventh Annual Conference of Steely Dan Impersonators and Enthusiasts.' When Courtney has no idea who Steely Dan is, Neil breaks down crying and says nobody appreciates and understands jazz-pop fusion. Courtney isn't interested in him because she says guys that are in fandoms never prioritize her enough. His character model resembles Neville Vancoeur. 'Waiter' When you talk to Reed, this waiter approaches you and you can order either sushi, nachos or a Greek sampler. He resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking. 'Tourist' He is a tourist visiting the museum that takes a picture of you and Reed. This tourist is also seen in Chapter 5. Diana approaches him for drugs but he tells her that he only sells insurance. His character model uses a version of Stephen. Chapter 5 Frat Boy (1) In the past, he's one unfortunate soul to have witnessed Diana in Destroyer Mode. He resembles Todd. 'Frat Boy (2)' Yet another witness to Destroyer Mode Diana. When forced to sing Les Miserables' "One More Day" at the bar, he angrily wonders if his fellow frat boy really thinks he has the chops for the part of Valjean. He resembles Evan from LoveHacks. Bartender If you decide to refresh your memories of that night in college (premium scene), he'll also witness Diana's escapades. He resembles Ricky Burke. Reed's Coworker He does shots with you, Aisha, and Reed at the carousel bar. His character model resembles Jamie Brooks. '???' He is Aisha's client who aims his gun at you. In Chapter 6, you escape and learn he is associated with the Norwegian mafia but his name is not yet revealed. He reappears at the end of Chapter 9, together with two other men who resemble him. Chapter 6 Housekeeper The housekeeper sings a song by Ariel Hernandez. He resembles Terrence. 'Mom' She's part of the family of tourists that gets on the elevator with you, arguing with her husband about how to sightsee the Grand Canyon. Her character model resembles Bridget Zhou. 'Dad' While his wife advocates mule rides, the dad of the family would rather take a speedboat. Son He appears if you take the elevator and resembles Hamza Mousavi. Receptionist She lets you hide behind the reception should you choose to. She resembles Martha and Mindy Wales from Perfect Match, Book 2. Security Guard If you decide to run through the casino instead of the reception desk, the guard tells you to stop. Courtney says that you all will show yourselves out, which surprises him. His character model resembles the security guard (whose name is not Doug) from The Heist: Monaco. Priya Lacroix She appears in the peek into the premium scene in which you play as Aisha. For more information, click here. Casino Employee She lets you know that you may need to enter the VVIP section. She resembles Jane, the waitress. Chapter 7 'Tony' He is the bouncer you have to get by to enter the VVIP lounge. If you have Courtney flirt with him, he is instantly smitten. If Diana approaches him, he will ask if she is related to Luther Vandross (a deceased real singer especially active in the 1980s and '90s). He states that any friend of Luther is a friend to him as well and therefore lets you pass. He resembles the bouncer outside the Abracadabra lounge but doesn't appear to recognize Courtney or Diana from earlier. In Chapter 8, he is the enormous burly bouncer preventing you from entering the VIPP (Very Important Panda Princesses?) lounge and gives you and your friends a list of requirements you need to meet to be able to enter. He recognizes you from before, and apologizes for originally thinking you all are men (Mandas) as Pretty Panda Princesses is more of a “guy thing”. As Aisha puts it, the manly man trifecta is chopping wood, fly-fishing, and watching Pretty Panda Princesses, which the bouncer says is his average weekend. If you purchase the premium Panda outfits, getting the wrong answers during his question session doesn't stop him from allowing you entrance. Mike Introduced as Lorenzo Langostino alias "Lucky", his real name is later revealed to be Mike. He stole Lorenza's identity. He is in possession of Aisha's briefcase that you and your friends are trying to get back. His character model is that of Dinesh Singh. He shares the same first name as Mike Darwin, Mike Xiao, Mike Knoblauch, Mike (the paparazzo from Platinum), and Mike from Sunkissed. One of the prison guards in The Heist: Monaco is also called Mike. Dealer She is the dealer in the VVIP room. At first, she calls out to deal Texas Hold 'em poker before Mike changes it to Go Fish. Her character model is Tina. Leena She is one of the other players at the table. Her character model resembles Lorelai Lee. Alexei He is the other player at the table, who gets upset at his losing hand of Go Fish and storms off. His character model resembles Francesco. 'Alien' He is one of your crewmates in Aisha's virtual reality game. His character model resembles Corvus from Across the Void. Lorenza Mike stole her identity. In turn, she throws the briefcase out of the window. Her character model is Blaire Hall. Chapter 8 'Edgar Lucas' If you side with Courtney about male fans (Mandas), you and your friends overhear Edgar talking to Nishan about who they would “do, dump, or marry” regarding the Panda characters. For more information on Edgar, click here. 'Nishan Khandaar' Nishan argues with Edgar that Princess Archaeologist Panda is only paracanon and doesn't hold a candle against Princess Ballerina Panda's pawnte shoes. For more information on Nishan, click here. 'Costume Vendor' She is the vendor that you have the premium choice to purchase panda outfits for you and your friends. If you decide to, the vendor tells you that she is wearing a Princess Special Forces Panda costume but she took off the ears because they were giving her a headache. Her character model resembles Minako, the female Eros guard, from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Sakura Watanabe' If you and your friends don't wear the premium outfits, this con attendee tells you she only moves for princesses. If you all wear your premium Panda outfits, she tells you that she loves the looks. For more information on Sakura, click here. 'Merch Vendor' When you and your friends go around the convention to "research", this vendor tells you that she doesn't barter. She tells you that the Princess Hypnotist Panda figure is extremely rare memorabilia, and is willing to sell it for $1500. It chants "You love the Pretty Panda Princesses..." over and over again, but was pulled from the market because mind-controlling children is "wrong" and "highly illegal". Rumor has it that they tried to sell the technology to entertainers like Pippa Majors, but as the bouncer states, it was a conspiracy theory. She sells you a Panda Princess wand for $10 instead. Her character model resembles Lia from The Crown & The Flame, Book 3. 'Teen Fanda 1' He is/resembles Luis Marino. 'Teen Fanda 2' He is/resembles Miles Roanhorse. 'Superfanda' You and your friends spot him and his badge that indicates that he is a Very Important Panda. You can either have Courtney seduce him in a premium scene to gain his approval or help him unclog toilets full of fur and other waste products. If you choose the second default option, you and your friends spend an hour cleaning the bathrooms. In Courtney's premium scene, she flirts with him and discovers he is wearing a Prince Primary Color Panda costume from the show's first iteration, back when it was a bonus at the end of the Party Pony Paddock show. He is a fan of Ariel Hernandez, and his favorite episode of Pretty Panda Princesses is "The Pretty Panda Princesses Clean Up the Beach." It inspired him to volunteer twice a week at local beaches, picking up litter to help endangered sea turtles. He also is a firefighter in his hometown, an ex-Marine, and knows martial arts. He likes the fandom as a way to explore his softer side, and share a hobby with his niece. He likes the show's message about female empowerment and he thinks women deserve a world where they are totally equal socially and politically. Either option, he vouches for you and your friends with the bouncer. His character model resembles one of Priya's houseboys from Bloodbound, Book 1 and Joko from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Panda Cultist' When you and your friends finally enter the VIPP section, this cultist offers you bamboo juice to cleanse you of un-princess-y thoughts. She says that the Pretty Panda Princesses isn't a cartoon; it is an animated documentary designed to reveal divine secrets. Her character model resembles Adara from Across the Void. Chapter '??? and ???' These two Scandinavian appear at the end of the chapter. They have the same facial features. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Bachelorette Party' Characters Category:Groups